


Omega Mine

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Arranged Bonding, M/M, military regulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Any Omega wanting to serve in the Amestrian Military must be bonded to an Alpha of appropriate rank.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 35
Kudos: 482





	Omega Mine

Roy grimaced as the corporal tasked with checking IDs saluted and waved them into the ballroom. If ever there was a summons from the Fuhrer that he wanted to ignore, it was for a Choosing. An archaic practice, it had been implemented during the founding of Amestris. Simply put, any Omega wishing to serve in the military had to have an Alpha. No unbonded Omegas were accepted, under any circumstances. It didn’t matter that the bond would likely be platonic but it had to be a full bond, which meant at least one sexual encounter and a bonding bite. So, any unbonded Omega wishing to enlist was ‘presented’ with all available Alphas of appropriate rank (meaning Lt. Colonel or above).

Roy was a Colonel and an Alpha, but that was as far as his desirability stretched. He was also the Flame Alchemist, the so-called ‘Hero of Ishval’. Omegas, even alchemist Omegas, never chose a state alchemist to bond with. State alchemists were always on the front line of any battle which gave them a higher mortality rate than almost any other group. Even if they weren’t killed or injured in battle, many suffered from PTSD, had a higher rate of alcoholism, drug addiction and suicide. No sane Omega wanted a bond with someone who could become unstable.

Another disadvantage for Roy was his mixed blood. While his father had been Amestrian, his mother was Xingese. Xing and Amestris had been uneasy neighbors for decades, only the expansive desert between them keeping them from perpetual war. No matter how hard he worked, no matter how many battles he won, there would always be a shadow of suspicion hanging over his head.

Roy's most detrimental ‘flaw’, at least in the eyes of the military was his orientation. While it was no longer illegal to be homosexual, it wasn’t very well accepted, either. There were still those who saw him as little more than a perversion. There was even a form any soldier could fill out that requested an immediate change of unit because they were uncomfortable with a gay commander. That’s why Roy had one of the smallest teams in East City and why his dreams of one day being Fuhrer were just that, dreams.

This was the second Choosing Roy had attended. The first had been four years ago, not long after he made Lt. Colonel. Omegas were incredibly rare. Omegas interested in serving in the military were even rarer. The Omega being presented today, one Edward Elric, was apparently an alchemical prodigy and Fuhrer Bradley had been keen to get the man to join. For several weeks, everywhere Roy went, he heard the gossip and saw the betting pools. Bradley had promised Elric almost infinite resources for his research, he would have the initial rank of Major, shooting him up the military ladder farther than any Omega had ever achieved before, as well as his pick of the cream of the crop for an Alpha. 

The front runners in most betting pools were Major General Armstrong, who ruled Fort Briggs with an iron fist, Major General Halcrow from Central City who was in charge of the state alchemist division and Brigadier General Grand who was over the research labs. Grand and Armstrong both had a Beta, but Halcrow was completely unbonded. Other semi-popular contenders were Colonel Sophia Reynolds, Colonel Maria McDougal and Lt. Colonel Donovan Kirk. There were about twenty contenders in all, but most were unlikely to be chosen. Knowing his own odds were practically nil, Roy didn’t bother positioning himself in the center of the room. Instead he found a comfortable seat near the balcony doors.

“So, who is your money on?” Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes, Roy’s oldest and best friend, asked as he joined him. Maes was already bonded to a Beta named Gracia and had no interest in finding an Omega, but like Roy, was required to attend.

Roy glanced around the room before nodding to the left. “Armstrong,” he answered. 

Maes made a noise of agreement as he polished his glasses. “I heard Raven sent flowers as a Presenting gift.”

Roy snorted, glancing over at the man. “If Elric is half as intelligent as he’s said to be, he’d never choose that idiot.”

“I think he’ll pick Grand,” Maes speculated. “My sources tell me Elric is keen to do research and he’s the head of the labs.”

Before either man could debate the topic further, the large double doors opened and the Fuhrer strode inside, bodyguards on either side of him. Following him were Generals Grumman and Flick. Walking between the two older men was the Omega. Roy froze as he got his first look at Edward Elric.

Omegas were often smaller in stature than the average adult and Elric was no exception. Roy was certain the young man would barely reach his shoulders. His hair was pulled back in a long plait that shone like molten gold. He was wearing tight leather pants that showed off strong thighs and a round bottom, and a form-fitting black tank top that displayed a muscular left arm. Shockingly, his right arm was an almost perfect match to the right, except it was gleaming silver automail. Roy swallowed hard as whiskey colored eyes suddenly found his own black ones. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Fuhrer Bradley said in a jovial tone. “May I present Mister Edwa…”

“Him.”

The entire room tensed at the interruption. Elric seemed completely unconcerned as every eye turned to him. He stepped around the Fuhrer and weaved his way through the Alphas, careful not to touch anyone, until he stopped right in front of Roy. Roy’s heart thudded hard in his chest as he slowly stood up. He sent a quick look around the room before looking back at the Omega. Every instinct in him was demanding he take. Claim. Worship.

“Ed,” the Omega said with a smirk. “What do I call you?”

“He’s Colonel Roy Mustang,” Maes said cheerfully, standing and smiling at Elric when it became obvious Roy was having trouble finding his voice.

Ed’s eyes didn’t leave Roy’s for even a second. “Hmm. Flame Alchemist, right?”

Roy forced himself to prepare for the imminent rejection. “Yes.”

“Don’t know much about fire alchemy,” Ed mused. “I’m better with earth and stone. My brother studied it a bit, but he’s more attuned to alkehestry.”

“Outrageous!” Halcrow objected. “He’s only a Colonel and a half-breed!”

Before Roy could even flinch Ed spun and clapped his hands together and pressed them to the wall beside Maes’ head. Energy shot across the room and the floor under Halcrow buckled, throwing him to the floor.

“Fuck off,” Ed growled. “I choose the Flame Alchemist!”

Hot waves of pleasure washed over Roy. Instinctively, he reached out and pulled Ed back against his chest. “Calm down,” he murmured. He was delighted by the way Ed immediately relaxed into him and tilted his head submissively.

Armstrong gave Roy a sneer before looking at Halcrow. “Half-breed or not,” she said coldly, ignoring the warning growl from Ed, “the Omega has chosen. There is nothing you can do.” She paused and raised one eyebrow in amusement. “Unless you want to challenge the Flame Alchemist to a duel.”

Halcrow sputtered but looked away. 

“Well, this was certainly the fastest Choosing we’ve ever had,” Bradley laughed. “Colonel Mustang, if you will follow us, we’ll take care of the legal paperwork and then you can bond with your Omega.”

Ed gave a low growl under his breath which sent a jolt of pure lust through Roy. Hmm. Seems Ed was a bit sensitive to being overlooked or disregarded. Roy wrapped Ed’s right arm, the automail one, around his own and guided him across the ballroom and through the door right behind Admiral Grumman.

Roy was certain this was some sort of mistake. Or maybe a dream. He had presented as an Alpha fourteen years ago and never had an Omega show any interest in him! Only the subtle smell of machine oil and caramel wafting from Ed kept him grounded, something he desperately needed. 

The next hour passed in a blur for Roy. He had to sign several forms pertaining to his financial status, housing and health as well as go over the same forms regarding Ed. Roy was stunned to discover that Ed was only sixteen, barely legal. He was even more shocked to find out that the military had been courting Ed for four years, ever since he had performed a successful reversal of a human chimera experiment. 

Before he knew it, Roy and Ed were sitting in the back of a car, being driven to Roy’s house. He swallowed nervously as he glanced at his companion, surprised to see the young blonde watching him closely. “I uh, have a spare room. If you want. We have to bond but if you’re uncomfortable…”

Ed snorted and turned so he was sitting on his knees and leaning closer. “Look, if you don’t want me, say so. We can turn around and go back.”

Roy quickly shook his head. “No!” He flinched from the loud tone of voice he had used. “I-I mean, of course I want you. You’re beautiful. And you smell wonderful. But I know I’m not exactly one of the most sought after Alphas.”

“Wouldn’t have joined the military otherwise,” Ed shrugged.

Roy tried to make sense of that. “What do you mean?”

Ed smirked and leaned in closer until they were sharing breaths. “Five years ago, you met with Van Hohenheim, an alchemist in Resembool. Remember him?”

Roy frowned as he thought back. “I was looking for information on Xerxes,” he said with a nod. “He’s one of the last remaining members of that tribe.”

“He’s my dad,” Ed explained, a light blush spreading across his neck. “I saw you. You were so handsome and you smelled incredible. I knew you wouldn’t want a kid, so I waited and I kept an eye on you. As soon as you made Lt. Colonel, I knew what to do. The moment I was legal, I agreed to sign up with the military. I knew they’d pair me up with an Alpha and I knew you weren’t bonded. I’ve waited five years for you, Roy Mustang.”

Roy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You… you planned this?”

Ed nodded. “Figured this was quicker than trying to meet you in public. I’m not the most patient of Omegas.”

Roy slowly grinned, feeling flattered, amazed and more than a little turned on. “Oh? You waited five years.”

Ed snorted and slithered forward until he was on Roy’s lap. “I’m moody, opinionated, loud and impulsive. I’m also a genius and you are a very appealing man. I want you, so I set out to get you.”

Roy wrapped one hand around Ed’s hip and the other around the back of his neck. He pulled Ed closer and brushed a gentle kiss across his lips. Both of them shivered and he loved the needy whine that escaped Ed’s throat. “I get the feeling that things will never be dull with you.”

Ed smirked and wiggled closer. “Fuck, no,” he agreed.


End file.
